


My Heart, Your String

by thnksfrthwilliam



Series: Poetry [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam





	My Heart, Your String

It may be My Heart

But

It's on Your String

I'm forced to watch as you wave it around

Like a children's toy, in the air

In complex maneuvers

That leave my head spinning and my pulse racing.

I can't stop watching

Because I am too fond of you

Which is why I entrusted you with that precious piece of anatomy

In the first place

And every time it hits a wall or drops to the floor

And leaves a sharp crimson imprint when one of your tricks goes awry

I wince

But I allow you to keep it anyways

Because I am drowning in you

And I don't want to learn to swim.


End file.
